


Winter Rose

by AlidaTean



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Polygamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlidaTean/pseuds/AlidaTean
Summary: "My Lord meet your daughters Lyanna and Tanya Stark" said a very exhausted Lyarra Stark." They are beautiful "Rickard Stark  said as he kissed his beloved's head.





	1. Winter series

The Stark sisters couldn't have been more different if they tried.

 

Lyanna Stark was a wild child,always getting in trouble. She hated not having the freedom to do as liked.She rebelled a lot by missing her lessons ,often sneaking away on her horse or sword fighting.She loved all her siblings but Brandon was her favourite because of how simpler they were with their wolf blood.She was a true she-wolf.

 

Tanya was a quite and polite child.She had taken to mothering her younger brother Benjen and could often be seen helping out around with the youngest Stark child acting as her shadow.A true lady they said, people of the North called her Winter Rose.Tanya like Lyanna hated how restricted women were but unlike her twin sister she attended her lady lessons.

 

Tanya hoped for match with a Northern man ,who was honourable as her father.She didn't have any favourites amongst her siblings preferring to love them equally for there differences. 

 

She was reading her weekly letter from Ned.Since he left to foster in South with Lord Arrayn,she found herself worrying about him.The lone wolf dies but pack survives ,with this in mind Tanya made sure never to miss a letter nor to reply back. She often send both Brandon and Ned treats she made,she even let Benjen send his drawings with her letters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter from home

Dearest Ned 

 

It pleases greatly that you have found someone to befriend.I miss you a lot and often wonder if the South is treating you well.

 

I am learning how to waltz with Lyanna.I am afraid that by the time you return Benjen will be walking funny with how Lyanna and I have been stepping on the poor boy's toes.

 

I find myself at odds with Lyanna these days.She has become even more rebellious if you can imagine that.She challenged Lord Patrick 's son to a sword fight ,the boy is ten names day old and just started learning how to use a real sword.

 

Lord Patrick was not happy about his only heir getting injured,Father managed to appease the man.Lyanna has been sulking because father punished her by taking away her riding privileges.

 

Benjen has grown ,he is going to be a handsome young man.I worry about the virtue of the ladies of the North if he turns out to be like Brandon.

I made you extra treats to share with your friend.I am learning new dishes and will try to send some for you to taste.

Your beloved sister   
Tanya

 

Ned folded his letter and took a bite of his cookies.Tanya was going to make a great wife with the way she bakes like a goddess.

 

"Your sister really knows how to bake." Robert said as he enjoyed his share of the cookies.

 

"Yeah,I wish Lyanna had the same talent as Tanya." Ned grimaced as he remembered the snacks Lyanna had sent to him that time.

 

Robert couldn't hold back his own grimace as he also recalled the awful taste of the scones that Lyanna Stark had sent to her brother,it was fortunate that Tanya also sent some banana breads to chase the awful taste away.

 

"She sent you a letter?"

 

"Yeah,just telling me about how things are going at home. She and Lyanna are learning how to waltz." Ned said in a happy voice filled with longing.

 

Robert wasn't close to his own siblings and couldn't understand his friend's feelings on the matter.

He decided to distract his friend with a sword play challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my other stories.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The She-wolf of the North.

Lyanna Stark just wanted to be free and be treated equally. That wasn't to much to ask,she hated how the world treated women and how she was down on because she was unfortunate enough to be born as a girl.

 

She hated cooking,sawing and taking lady lessons just so that she could be sold to some man to be his brainless property whose only use was to pop out babies.

 

It was not her fault that she was better than some of the man at sword fighting,why should she be punished for it?!

 

The people of the North used to reward her with fond smiles whenever she did something unladylike it was not their way of encouraging her but it felt condescending whenever they said she would grow out of her ways with age.

 

She knew that Tanya didn't agree with most of the things they were taught but she still went along with it.Her sister never back talked their father and went out of her way to obey him.

It was a source of conflict between the two of them and Lyanna often found herself resentful of her twin sister.  
Tanya could do no wrong in their father's eye and Lyanna knew that he wished she acted like Tanya.

 

The people of the North even called her their Winter Rose.Lyanna knew she was pretty but Tanya had a way of making everyone feel important,like they mattered.

 

Lyanna hated doing lady duties at home ,so why would she go out her way to do them elsewhere?.Tanya always liked helping out old people in the North and even looked after their brother like mother would.

 

It was hard to be like perfect Tanya and she didn't want to even try.She had no need for all that nonsense because she was going to be a knight.Brandon would understand if he was here,she missed her favourite brother and hoped he came home soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Robert Rebellion Arc with a twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own A song of ice and fire and I am not making profit from this work.

Brandon was dead and so was her Father.Many people of the North lost their loved ones and Ned lost a chance to marry the woman he loved.This was because Prince Rhaegar and Lyanna run away together.

 

The war was for nothing.Her father and brother died for nothing and it was all their fault because they didn't have enough decency to keep their hands of each other.

 

The king was dead and Tanya wished Ser Jamie would have killed him sooner maybe then her family would still be intact.

 

Ned stopped the war when he heard that Lyanna went willingly and gave birth to a son.Robert looked like a man whose heart was ripped out of his chest.

 

To make ammends with his friend and to protect the honour of both the Starks and Baratheons ,Ned betrothed Robert and Tanya.

 

It was a good that it wasn't known that Robert was betrothed to Lyanna before she ran off with a married man whose wife was pregnant at the time.The Start didn't want to be oathbreakers.

 

Tanya was nervous as she was led to the godwood for her wedding. The whole affair was small with only the Baratheons,Starks , Tullys and other noble House of the North present.

 

They didn't have a public bedding but the sheets were shown to all the next morning to show that she had been a maiden before her wedding night.

 

The couple was in their rooms a few days later when Tanya gathered her courage up and asked to talk with her Lord Husband.

 

"My Lord,I know I am not the one you wanted and I apologise for it."

 

When Robert said nothing,Tanya pushed on.

 

"I promise not to shame you and both our Houses.I will remain faithful and by your side always.I do not expect love but I hope we can have a marriage based on friendship"

 

She was about to turn away when Robert gave her a kiss.

 

"My Lord?"

 

'I can not offer you love my lady but I am willing to offer friendship."

 

Tanya nodded and felt some of the weight lifting of her shoulders.Robert started kissing her and undressing her,she enjoyed the new sensations that he was making her feel.

 

She felt more pleasure than she did on their wedding night.She was not sore and now more relaxed in their coupling,she slept in his arms after he reached his own climax.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyanna 's new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Busy with college,slow updates.

Lyanna Stark had many regrets.What she regretted most was that her family suffered because of her actions but she could not regret her son,her little Jon.Who looked like a true Stark.

 

He was her lifeline in this unwelcoming town.Where the people hated her and called her a whore whenever Rhaegar wasn't around to sheild her.

 

When they arrived back to King's Landing after the King's death,the people there threw rotten tomatoes at her and booed her.The knight guards protected them until they got to their new home.

 

Princess Elia was with Queen Rhaella on the steps waiting for their arrival.Lyanna could barely look at the other woman.They exchanged stilted greetings and Lyanna was shown to her new rooms.

 

It was disappointing for her to realise that Rhaegar didn't intend for her to be his only wife.

 

When the coronation ceremony happend Elia was the first one he crowned and Lyanna was the second crowned queen.She was now expected to be a queen and act like a lady.

 

She hated it and she complained to Ned about it but he said that it was the life she chose.When she asked after her other siblings it was shocking for her to hear that Tanya married Robert and were expecting their first child.

 

She asked after his bastard and Ned told her that Tanya asked for them to be raised with her own children.

Lyanna would've never allowed that ,to raise three of her husbands bastard with her trueborn children was not something she would've wanted to happen.

 

Ned told her that at least Tanya didn't run away with a married man when his wife was pregnant.He even said he and Catelyn were raising Brandon's bastard daughter whose mother died in childbed.

 

It was the last conversation she had with her brother before he rode North.

 

The lone wolf dies but pack survives.

She was a lone wolf and her son was her pack but he wasn't a wolf no matter how he looked.

 

She started making plans to get pregnant again,Rhaegar wanted another daughter and she would give it to him.A daughter with sliver hair like his father and then people would love her again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanya Baratheon...

Tanya had taken the duties of the Lady of Storm's End head on,she even helped her good brother Stannis with the work of Lord of Storm's End.

 

Robert should have been the one to do it but the man hated anything concerning politics.It was the main reason why Robert and Stannis butted heads over ,with Tanya helping out Stannis was becoming less stressed and intense with Robert.

 

She enjoyed spending time with the children.Mya Stone was 3 names old,Genry Waters was 2 names and Joshua Rivers was 6 moons old.After Joshua 's whore mother dropped him off,Tanya told Robert to use moons tea to avoid anymore bastards.

 

She was heavy with his children and agreed to use moons tea if he strayed.Robert enjoyed how round she was with his children and spoilt her rotten,Tanya noticed how possessive he became as she grew with child.He spend more time in her bed than with any whore.

 

She was on bedrest as ordered by the maester.Stannis and Renly looked after her whenever Robert was away.

 

It was during one of Robert's hunting trip when she went in to labour.She never felt pain like that in all her life.

 

She gave birth to three bouncing baby boys and a girl.Robert entered the room and gave her the biggest smile filled with love as he met each of his children.

 

Steffon,Brandon,Jon and Cassandra as they were named were adored by their father, uncles and the servants.It was rare for women to give birth to this many multiples,the maester said they were healthy but Tanya was to remain on bedrest.

 

Tanya wanted to breastfeed but her frail healthy caused her to agree to two wetnurses for the children.

 

Her brothers wanted to see the children and Ned was happy for them and he also told them about Robb's birth.She wrote to her sister and told her the news.She hadn't spoken to her since she ran away with the Prince and she still didn't know how to feel about Lyanna.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ball.

Lyanna was bitter about her situation,in the years that she was Queen she hasn't managed to endear the people of the South to her. 

 

She thought that she would fall pregnant just as easily as the first time but she was proven wrong.Rhaegar was always going on about his Visenya and it was getting to her,she now knew how Elia felt when she was the one he wanted a daughter from.

 

While Elia and Rhaegar 's relationship started to mend ,hers was in turmoil.He wanted her to be a lady and rebuked all her riding and forbid her from sword fighting,she knew that the ladies of the South looked down on her.Cersie Lennister hated her because she fancied herself Queen.

 

The was a ball and Jon,Rheanys and Aegon were finally being properly introduced to their future subjects.She was sitting on her throne next to Rhaegar with Elia sitting on her own throne on his other side.

 

Many lords and ladies were introduced,Ned came with Catelyn with Robb,Sansa and it looked like Lady Catelyn was pregnant again .

 

Prince Oberyn came with his lover Elerina Sands representing Dorne with two of his bastards.

Lady Olena came with Mayce.The queen of thrones looked beautiful as always.

Lord Lennister cames with his golden twins Cersie and Jamie whom Rhaegar realised back to his father in a sign of good faith.

Everyone who knew about the whole affair with Lyanna ,Rhaegar and Robert waited in anticipation for the Baratheons to arrive.

 

They heard their arrival being announced.

 

Robert Baratheon came in with Lady Tanya.Many were envious about how striking they looked together.Their children had black hair and blue eyes like all Baratheons but they had the Stark nose and Lady Tanya's curly hair.

 

They greeted the royal family with little fun fair.The children were led to where the other children were playing.

Lyanna's eyes followed her sister and saw how happy Tanya looked with Robert. His eye didn't stray away from her like Lyanna thought it would.He looked in love with her sister and Lyanna wondered if he would've looked at her like that if she had married him.

 

They were now eating ,Robert took his Lady wife's wine and asked she be given Juice.

"Does Lady Baratheon not drink alcohol?" Prince Oberyn asked

Robert took hold of her hand and they shared a smile.

"My Lady wife and I are expecting again"

"Congratulations " 

"Are we expecting multiples again?"

"The maester said it was a posibility though not a big number like with the quadruplets" Tanya said

"What are you hoping for?" Lady Olena asked.

"I wish for more girls though I would be happy with boys too."

"My Cassy wants sisters to help her challenge her brothers in a dule."

"You let your girl fight?"Elia asked

"Of course,I even taughy my Lady wife how to swordfight .We haven't practice since she fell pregnant so I have been focusing on the girls"Robert boasted 

"You are the reason Brenda has been wanting to join in Robb's training."Ned said

"That little girl is fierce with such spirit"

"Who is Brenda?"Lyanna asked confused with how they were acting,had she misjudged Robert?.He let Tanya and his girl fight and even encouraged it.

"Brandon 's daughter.She likes visiting her cousins in Storm's End with Robb."Ned said.

Lyanna flinched a bit at the memory of her oldest brother.

Prince Elia changed the topic tactfully and the conversation flowed again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar...

Rhaegar's fall from grace was his own doing.When the maester said Elia would bare him no other children,he was disappointed and seeing how frail she was ,he kept away from her bed.

 

He wanted a Visenya for his Aegon and Rhaenys,the dragon needed three heads and meeting the Stark girl was like a sign from the gods.

 

The deaths of Lord Stark and Brandon Stark were something he regretted but for the prophecy he was willing to die.

 

Things were tense after their return and luckily the Starks and Baratheons managed to find a suitable solution with the marriage of his lady wife's twin sister and Robert.

 

When Jon was born he was disappointed that he was a boy.He welcomed him and hoped that Lyanna gave him a girl with her second pregnancy.For years he spends many nights in her rooms and he was still waiting ,their fights escalated and he found himself missing Elia.

 

Their relationship was tense and Elia was hurt by what he did.She barely seeked him out and she was painfully formal towards him,when he tried to confront her,she was angry.

 

When he reassured her that he wouldn't put her aside nor favour Jon over their children.What he refused to give her was a lover,he wouldn't share her with anyone else,gender did not matter.He knew that he was a hypocrite but he didn't care,Elia was his beloved and he wasn't letting her go even if it was emotionally.

 

With the fighting increasing with Lyanna,Rhaegar found solace in Elia.He began seducing and courting his royal wife,he fell in love with her again and again.He was walking her to her rooms after their walk in the gardens when Elia invited him in.

 

They spend the night together and soon he came to her at night regularly.

When the ball was hell and he saw how happy the Baratheons looked with their children,he was envious of Rovert and wished it was Tanya he courted when they announced another pregnancy.

 

How Tanya managed to give Robert qaudruplets and triplets with 3 daughters and 4 sons while healthy Lyanna who was her twin only had 1 son was something that confused him and vindicated all those who opposed his choice in Lyanna.

Lyanna didn't help matters by fighting everyone and taking to sulking when she didn't get her way.Their son acted more mature than his mother,he even went as far as protesting her treatment of him when she wanted to coddle him and refused to let him take lessons with Aegon.

 

Rhaegar had put his foot down at that because he wanted all his children to get along and he wouldn't let Lyanna's behaviour get in the way of that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurricane Lyanna stikes again.

The King's brother's wedding was a lovely event.The young blushing bride looked smitten by the prince and even the prince looked at her with fondness.

 

Queen Elia 's pregnancy was also the talk of the town as well as Queen Lyanna 's new love of wine.King Rhaegar paid more attention to his pregnant wife and attempted to stop Lyanna from embarrassing them all.

 

Today her drinking was worse because Lady Baratheon came with her husband and she was visibly showing that she was pregnant.The couple were really determined to repopulate the Baratheon family ,everyone knew that Stannis fathered 3 daughters and Renly had a male lover.Robert's sons will make sure the Baratheon name doesn't become extinct.

 

Tanya was with her brother when she decided to look for her husband.It was taking too long for him to return from the restroom.

 

"Let go of me!"

 

They heard Robert's voice coming further in the hallway.

 

"You know you want me Robert."

 

It was Lyanna's voice.

 

"Queen Lyanna this is inappropriate,I am a married man."

 

"Since when has that stopped you,I heard about your fourth bastard you brought to your home."

 

"I have no desire to be faithless to my pregnant wife with her sister!"

 

"Oh please,she is second best.She is a consolation prize to sooth your hurts,you wanted me!"

 

With that they heard a struggle,Tanya walked faster there with Ned at her heels.They saw Lyanna trying to kissing Robert as he tried to push her away.

 

Tanya pulled her away and when she turned to her she slapped her across the face.Before she could say anything she slapped her again.

 

Robert pulles her to him and Lyanna was looking at the couple as well as Ned who looked disgusted by her.Rhaegar and Elia also appeared and she knew that they also heard.

 

Tanya made a distressed noise holding her stomach.Robert carried his wife and Rhaegar told the guard to call for the maester.

 

The maester came quickly,he send them out of the rooms,the baby was coming early.They could hear her screaming and the maid came running with more milk poppies.

 

Lyanna kept her eyes downcast not wanting to see how everyone was looking at her.

 

Robert was being held back by Ned to prevent him from rushing into the birthing rooms as another anguished scream came.

 

Then it was quite,Robert broke free and went in.He thought her dead with how bloody her sheets were ,her skin pale and eyes closed.

 

"Tanya..."

 

"She lost a lot of blood my Lord.The baby came too early ,it scarred her.She fainted after giving birth."

 

"Will she live?"

 

"Yes but this was her last child my Lord.We had to save her life and taking her womb was the only way."

 

"The baby?"

 

"Alive but a bit frail"

 

The maid gave him the cleaned tiny baby girl.Robert took his daughter in his arms.She was sleeping after being fed by the nursemaid.Robert kissed her forehead and gave her to Ned.He kissed his wife and hoped she woke up soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyanna's punishment.

Word of Lyanna's scandalous behavior had gotten out. King Rhaegar was forced to call the council ,some people were questioning Jon's parentage.

 

Rhaegar called all his children to his study,he was with Lord Lennister,Lord Stark,Septa Margaret, Maester Phil,Prince Oberyn and Queen Mother Rhaella.He told the children that they were having a early dragon ceremony.

 

He let them watch as he put his hand in the fire, they were impressed that he didn't burn.Rhaenys was first,then Aegon.The Lords held their breath when Jon came slowly, he looked at his father and Rhaegar nodded at him.

 

He let out a sigh of relief when Jon didn't get burned. He was his son so it put the rumours to rest.

 

After a long discussion Rhaegar told Queen Mother Rhaella to take the children with her to Dragonstone.Once they were sent away ,Rhaegar had the guards lead Lyanna to the council room.

 

'Lyanna Stark for the attempted seduction of Lord Baratheon that was an act of adultery on your side.I strip you of your title as Queen."

 

"Please Rhaegar ,it was a mistake please don't do this."

 

"Silence! For the attempted treason ,you will become a Silent Sister and have no contact with anyone from the royal family."

 

"No!,no! no! You can't take away my son.Rhaegar I beg of you please." Lyanna was a crying mess at Rhaegar's feet.

 

"Send her away from here"

 

The kingsguards had to physically pull her away as she fought them.

 

"You can't take my son away.Ned do something! Help me!Please brother help me!Rhaegar don't do this to me."

 

Everyone watched the skeptical she made of her self.The people of King's Landing called her a whore,slut,wolf bitch and oathbreaker.As the guards carried her out into the streets,some throwing rotten tomatoes at her.

 

Eddard Stark turned his back on her and went to Tanya's rooms where she has yet to awoken with her husband by her bedside holding their daughter.

 

"She is gone,he made her a Silent Sister" there was regret in Ned's voice.

 

Robert just nodded at him ,he couldn't comfort his friend for Lyanna when he blamed Lyanna for Tanya's current condition.He would've killed her if he had the chance,it's better that she was far from here.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is Robert

Robert Baratheon knew that at the start of his marriage to Tanya ,he wasn't an honorable man.He would often take her and when he was done he left and went back to fighting with his war hummer and spending time with his whores.

 

When Gendry's mother dropped him off in Storm's End ,he was surprised to find his heavily pregnant wife tending to his bastard.He was going to send the baby boy away like he did with Mya Stone but his wife bonded to the boy ,put her foot down.It was the first time she denied him anything.

 

He found himself liking this side of her. He let the boy remain but kept watch ,he knew Southern women hated bastards,Catelyn 's treatment of Brandon' s bastard being prime example. When the quads were born ,Tanya didn't turn her back on Gendry in fact she asked for two of his bastards to come live with them.

 

Robert was falling in love with his family even Stannis was nagging him less.Their relationship was mediated by Tanya,she managed to understand the miscommunication between them.

 

Soon he found himself teaching her swordfighting and her teaching him how her Northern ways ,they even planted a gods wood together.

 

When he saw Lyanna again he saw her as beautiful but not someone he would go after.He was preening when Tanya gave birth to twins,spoiling her often and when his oldest bastard Luke Snow came,it was an adjustment but they made it work.

 

When Lyanna cornered him all he felt was how wrong it was,he was disgusted by her touch. He was turned on when his wife defended him.

 

With her screams of agony and Ned holding him back ,Robert nearly lost his mind.When he saw those bloody sheets and her pale face.He knew right then that she was his world and if she died,he would die with her.

 

"Please Tanya ,I need you. Please wake up.I love you" he buried his face on her side crying

 

He felt a hand touching his head.He looked up into the most beautiful eyes.

 

" l love you too "


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aegon and Jon.

Queen Elia's daughter was born with a roaring cry,a true dragon they said,she had silver blond hair and violet eyes.Her Mother called her Enya but she was Rhaegar's Visenya.

Her older siblings adored their new sister.The boys had grown a lot closer during their time in Dragonstone,if you saw Aegon you knew that Jon wasn't far away.

 

Aegon was to marry Rhaenys and Jon would marry Deanrys.Elia hated the history of incest of the royals but Rhaegar was not going to change his mind.

 

It was after the announcement that Elia found the boys in the tower.Aegon had Jon pinned to the wall as he devoured his lips. One hand was inside his brother's pants,Jon was willing and eager.

"Aegon,someone will see us"

"Shhh,they are all fawning at the baby.Rhaenys will cover for us."

"Are you happy about the marriage?"

"I love our sister and we will do our duty.This is just for heirs"

"I know.Daenrys agreed to two children,then we can discreetly take paramours after doing our duty."

"You can't take another paramour,you belong to me.I love you"

"I love you too"

Elia made sure the boys didn't see her.She was trying to wrap her mind what she saw.Their closeness made sense now,at least they weren't planning on running away like their father and Lyanna did.Her daughter knew about the boys too and she didn't mind?.It was surreal to her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Troubled Mother.

The Targaryen double wedding went off without a hitch.Bothe couples had consummated their marriage,everyone was merry drinking and dancing.

 

Queen Elia kept an eye on them though.After finding out about the boys she wanted to make sure Rhaenys was okay with this,not wanting her daughter to end up like she did.

 

She followed after her daughter as she left the table the day after her wedding to her brother.Elia was going to call out to her and was stopped by the sound of her daughter and another man.

 

Elia hid behind the wall and peaked into the room.Her daughter was sitting on the table as Robert Baratheon 's bastard passionately kissed her.He was between her thighs with his hands under her skirts.

 

The boy was Gendry Rivers,she recalled.It made sense why Rhaenys and Aegon would agree to marry each other.The princess could never marry a bastard and the prince could not be seen loving a man,let alone his own brother. 

 

She really didn't want to see her daughter having sexual intercourse,so she left.Queen Elia hoped Visenya would have a less exciting love affair,she couldn't cope with anymore surprises and hoped she never found her children in intimate situations again.

 

If only she knew Visenya would be the one with the most troublesome relationship that will raise a lot of eyebrows and headaches.Elia may have had a chance to turn her daughter into a nun to avoid it but unfortunately for her she wasn't a seer.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess whose back!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are near the end.

It wasn't supposed to be like this,she deserved her fairytale.She gave up a lot for it to be taken away so easily.

 

She had to get rid of the source of her problems then things would right themselves.She sneaked in to the castle.

 

The kingsguards were patrolling the other side and she knew the secret passages well from her time living there.

 

The wetnurse passed by not noticing her.She took a vase and hit the girl,knocking her out.The brat had the nerve to look like her Rhaegar,it didn't deserve the name Visenya.

 

She was the one destined to give Rhaegar his Visenya.It was a prophecy,she was the ice to his fire,Elia"s brat was in the way.She had to get rid of it quick.

 

She took the crying brat and sneaked out.She just got out when the alarm sounded.She looked up the castle and seen by Varys,he called for the guards to seize her.

 

She ran fast but they were gaining on her.She was trapped near the harbour,she took out a knife. 

 

"Lyanna stop!" Ned said

 

"Stay back,I will stab her"

 

"Lyanna give me my daughter.We won't hurt you."Rhaegar commanded with Elia crying for her daughter. 

 

"Don't you see Rhaegar she is the one standing in the way of our prophesied daughter.Our song of ice and fire will be complete with her death and our Visenya will be born. "

 

"Mother please hand over Visenya."

 

"No,no,no that Dornish whore turned you against me.Now her daughter wants to steal my son away and keep the real Visenya from being born."

 

With her mad rumblings she didn't see Aegon made to seize her.She threw the toddler in the water,Jon pushed past her and drived for the little girl.He had her in his arms and shielded her with his body when they hit the water.

 

The toddler was crying and Rhaegar helped pull his children to shore.Lyanna was fighting against the rough treatment she received from the guards.

 

The maester took the girl from his brother with her mother hovering next to them.They made their way to the castle to look her over.Daenerys was looking over Jon along with Aegon.He had a few scratches and scrapes on his body.

 

Lyanna was taken to the dungeons kicking and screaming.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue in Jon's Pov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am planning to do a follow up about Jon and Aegon's relationship.
> 
> The Winter Rose is finished,part one is anyway.

Jon had nothing to say to Lyanna,the woman resented him for being born a boy and when she was drunk she blamed him for her not being able to conceive as well as her father and brother dying.

 

As a child it hurt him as well as the whispers of people. For some years he secretly thought himself a bastard due to the negative environment he was in.He envied Rhaenys and Aegon 's relationship with their mother.

 

He wished that it was aunt Tanya who had given birth to him because she treated him better than Lyanna .He found peace in his books and tried to stay out of the way.His uncle Ned was his light ,he would tell him stories of his childhood and with how little time Rhaegar had for him as a child,Ned became somewhat of a father figure.

 

His uncle Ned couldn't stay though,he had a family of his own to take care of.The only thing Lyanna ever did right for him was to foster him for 3 years in the North.

 

He loved it there and the people didn't talk bad things about how he looked,to them he was a Stark.When he came back ,Aegon became fixated on him.Soon his brother would demand his attention and wherever he was ,Aegon would make an appearance.

 

Jon knew that people thought that he was the one following Aegon around.They didn't see the way Aegon kept him away from making friends,they didn't hear about the servant girls that he had sent away because Jon was showing them interest.

 

With his mother being a drunk and his father prophecy obsessed.Jon was isolated enough that he gave in into Aegon's advances,he slept with Aegon while he was vulnerable and had been drinking. 

 

It was not his intention,he was so drunk that he failed to see the blond whore he brought with him to the castle being taken away by Aegon. 

 

He was feeling unloved that he didn't put up a fight when Aegon undressed him.He let his brother profess his love and take his virginity,the same virginity that Aegon made sure he never got a chance to lose it to someone else.He told Aegon it was never to happen again and made sure to avoid his brother.

 

Then Lyanna tried to seduce Lord Baratheon and Jon's paternity was questioned again.He was scared that he truly was a bastard and when he didn't burn he was happy.His father finally acknowledged him,the next day they were taken to Dragonstone and things changed.

 

With the years he grew to love his brother and he made his choice by not speaking on behalf of Lyanna.

 

It did hurt to see her execution,no matter her faults the woman brought him into the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read my other works.


	16. Chapter 16

Sequel to Winter Rose is called Winter Dragon.


End file.
